The Son of Chaos: Of Lightning and Darkness
by Britt.Artemis
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was no ordinary demigod? What if he was the son and rightful heir of Chaos? How will this affect his relationship with Annabeth and his friends? On Haitus, because I've lost all inspiration. Feel free with messaging me about adopting this story.
1. A Hero is Created

The Son of Chaos Book One:

Of Lightning and Darkness

**AN/ This fanfic will be set during the events of the original Percy Jackson books. Because of his connection to Chaos, a few things will turn out differently. Forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC, this is my first fan fiction. And before anyone asks, I am a girl****.**

Chapter 1: A Hero is Created

_Third Person; before the events of the first book_

_Unknown Location_

#

A figure stood alone in a dark void. The figure was still. Looking forward for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, something seemed to catch its attention. A deep male voice resonated from under its hood. "I know you are there Pythos. You cannot hide from me." Pythos materialized a few meters from the figure. He chuckled darkly. "There is no fooling you Lord Chaos." Chaos appeared nest to Pythos. "Did you procure the item I requested?" he said, a slightly annoyed edge creeping into his voice. Pythos snorted. "Procured. Just say stole Lord Chaos." He said, holding up a medallion.

Chaos inspected the pendent. It was a simple circle, but was made of a strange black metal not known to the human world. It had the language of the dark inscribed around its edge. The center was filled with a midnight black gemstone that seemed to draw light out of t he already dark area. Chaos grunted his approval. He held out his hand, and there was a flash of light and a small pop. When the light disappeared, the medallion was in Chaos' hand. Pythos looked at him nervously. "Are you sure about this my lord? It could be very risky for you and your….project."

Chaos glanced at him. "I know what I'm doing Pythos. The human world needs a savior, and I need an heir." Pythos sighed. "Yes my lord. Just be careful." He walked away, vanishing into the shadows. Chaos pulled a sharp obsidian knife from under his cloak. "I hope th is works, for the sake of this universe." He sliced his palm, causing golden blood to spill across the surface of the knife. Holding his hand over the medallion, Chaos allowed one drop of his blood to drip onto the cold metal. There was a blinding flash of light and the sound of a hole ripping in the fabric of the universe.

As the light dissipated, Chaos could see that the medallion was floating in the air, a glowing aura around it. He chanted a spell in the language of darkness. _"Go. Find the son of the sea and claim him as my own." _The medallion pulse with a strange light, and then disappeared with the same ripping noise as before. "Bring me a hero and heir." Chaos murmured to himself as he strode off into the darkness.

#

#

_New York; Sally Jackson's apartment_

#

Sally Jackson was sitting on the couch in her New York apartment with her baby boy in her arms. She looked adoringly into his sea green eyes as he gurgled and made other cute baby noises. "Mommy loves you Perseus Achilles Jackson." She said, smiling at the clear signs of ADD. He looked up at her, surprised at the sound of his name. "How is our little baby?" came a voice from the kitchen. Sally looked up and chuckled at the image of a god in an apron. "He's so beautiful." She murmured. Poseidon looked at his mortal love and smiled. "Well, he is your son." Sally laughed at that. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Poseidon nodded and sat down on their couch. Sally handed Perseus over to him. "He has your eyes." She noted. A look of pure joy broke across his face as he caressed the one thing he cared the most for in the world. Sally laughed at the stunned look in his eyes. She picked Perseus up and walked to the nursery. "I'll put him in his cradle so I can help you with that cooking disaster." She teased. Poseidon laughed as he followed her back into the kitchen. Perseus gurgled in his cradle.

Suddenly, the Chaos medallion shot into the room and came to a hover in front of the child. As he reached out to touch it with his little hands, it was consumed in a blue light. It flew to Perseus and wrapped itself around his neck. The little child babbled excitedly as power rushed into him. He stopped as a slithering sound could be heard on the opposite side of the cradle. Slowly, a deep purple cobra raised itself up, hissing at the young demigod. Perseus gazed innocently at the snake as it struck out at him, its fangs bared.

Back in the kitchen, Sally laughed at something Poseidon had said. "I'll just go check on Perseus then." She was, slapping him lightly on the arm. As she walked into the nursery, a scream ripped through the air. Poseidon immediately flash traveled into the room. He saw Sally kneeling in front of the cradle, gazing at it in horror. He immediately assumed the worst, but what he saw was far from what he thought had happened. The little Perseus was laughing as he played with a dead cobra. The medallion around his neck faintly pulsed with light. Poseidon gazed in awe at the impossible reality that his newborn son had just wrestled and killed a poisonous snake.

#

#

**AN/ Thanks for reading this far. Please review, review, review! I need as much constructive criticism as possible. Next chapter coming soon! :) **


	2. I Get Called Emo Boy by an Old Lady

**AN/ Sorry If you think my chapters are too short, I'm trying to make them a little longer. There won't be much change from the original story at first, but some new plot points will emerge soon enough.**

#

Chapter 2: I Get Called Emo Boy by an Old Lady

#

I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling. I could hear Gabe yelling loudly in the next room. I liked to call him smelly Gabe because of his disgusting habits. He always had his friends over playing poker and smoking cigars. I turned my head as I heard my door open slowly. My mom poked her head in. "Percy? Get dressed; you're going to be late for school."

I sighed and pushed myself out of bed. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. I finished up by lacing on a pair of combat boots. When I walked out of my room, mom sighed at the way I was dressed. "I wish you would wear some bright colors once in a while." She said worriedly, brushing my hair down with her fingers. I sighed. "You got me. I've always wanted to run around wearing a bright yellow track suit." Mom looked at me. "You know that's not what I meant." "Trust me, I look terrible in pink." I said as I ran out the door. "Don't you dare come back with one of your lousy friends!" I heard Gabe yell as I slammed the door behind me.

#

#

I sighed and watched the world fly away outside the bus window. Suddenly, something sticky hit the back of my head. I turned my gaze to the back of the bus, and noticed Nancy Bobofit and her posse snickering behind me. "What's wrong emo? Did you get something in your hair?" I rose to punch her, but my crippled friend Grover pulled me back down into my seat. "You can't get into any more fights, remember?" the nerdy kid said nervously. "I can't just sit here and listen to her insult me." I argued. "She's just trying to provoke you." He said as a wad of peanut butter hit his curly head.

I glared at Nancy angrily, but she just laughed it off. Grover looked anxiously at the medallion around my neck. "Dude, your necklace is glowing." He said, followed by his weird bleating laughter. "That's weird; it's never done that before." I said, tucking the pendant into my shirt. "We're here! Get off you little brats!" came the oh-so-cheerful voice of our pre-algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds.

Everyone started to file out the door. Of course, I was the last one out. Right before I walked out the door, Mrs. Dodds grabbed my arm. "Honey, if you cause any trouble on this trip, I will personally see you in ISS for a month." She said in her sweet/deadly voice. "Yes ma'am." I said meekly. She wrinkled her nose up and stepped off the bus. Great, I had already managed to make her mad.

#

#

We had just finished our tour of the Ancient History Museum. Grover and I were sitting on the edge of the fountain, eating our lunches. We were talking about the Kronos Exhibit. "Why would Kronos eat his kids? That's just wrong." I was saying to Grover. He looked at me worriedly when I said the name Kronos. "_Blaa-ha-ha. _He was worried about them taking over." "Yeah, but I bet they tasted gross." I said in a weird accent. Grover just shook his head.

"Hey emo I think you need a bath." I heard Nancy say. I looked up angrily just in time to see her push me roughly into the fountain. I gasped in shock as the cold water covered me I heard all the other kids laughing uncontrollably and Grover bleating nervously. I could fell rage surfacing as I stood up, soaking wet. A black cloud covered my vision. I heard a scream and a splash, and then I was looking down at Nancy covered in water at the bottom of the fountain.

"Mrs. Dodds!" she screamed, humiliated. "Percy pushed me in the fountain!" "Perseus Jackson!" Mrs. Dodds screamed in her shrill voice. Nancy grinned at me evilly. I walked over to Mrs. Dodds, confused I knew for sure that I hadn't even touched Nancy. "Mrs. Dodds, Nancy pushed me into the fountain too." I said, trying to save my situation. Mrs. Dodds glared at me. "Do you take me for a fool, boy? You aren't even wet." I looked down in surprise and realized that I was completely dry. Shocked, my mouth hung open. Mrs. Dodds clucked her tongue. "Now follow me." She snapped.

She led me deeper and deeper into the museum. Suddenly she turned around to face me. I backed away when I saw that her eyes were glowing red. Jeeze, did really make her _that_ mad? "Did you think really think you could hide from us, _Emo Boy_?" she screeched. Her voice had turned scratchy, and it sounded more evil. "Look." I tried to say. "I'm sorry Mrs. Dodds, but I don't know…." "Silence!" she yelled, cutting me off. She really needed to learn some manners. "It's time to die!" she yelled as she was enveloped in a whirlwind. When the wind disappeared, she had been transformed into a creepy bat/old lady thing.

As I stared at her in disbelief, Mr. Brunner, my English teacher, flew into the room in his wheelchair. "Catch, Percy!" He said as he tossed a pen in my direction. As it landed in my hand, I felt a rush of power. The pen then morphed into a long silver sword. _I need a different color_, I thought to myself. Instinctively, I surged some of my power into the weapon, turning it as black as night. Mrs. Dodds, or whatever she was, hissed at the sight of my morphed sword. "Honey, you shouldn't have done that." She screeched as she lunged at my neck. A voice reverberated around my skull. _Swing now, Percy_. For some reason, I knew the voice was trustworthy.

Swinging the sword with all my might, I sliced right through the creature. She screamed, exploding into golden dust. "What the heck was that, Mr. Brunner?" I said as I turned around. My eyes widened as I realized that he was gone. I looked down at my hand, and sword was just now a pen. I walked back outside. Everyone was still gathered around the fountain. Nancy glared at me as I walked by. I walked up to Mr. Brunner, who was sitting in his wheelchair calmly reading a book.

"Ah, Perseus. You may keep the pen, but next time, bring your own writing utensil." He said calmly, his eyes never averting from his reading. "But Mr. Brunner, what happened to Mrs. Dodds? I asked, confused. Mr., Brunner looked up. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Mr. Jackson? There is no Mrs. Dodds." I just gaped at him, a million thoughts running around my head.

#

No one could remember her. We had a brand-new math teacher, and anyone I asked about her looked at me like I was crazy. The only person I could tell knew something was up was Grover. Whenever I brought up Mrs. Dodds, he would bleat nervously and then say, "W-what are you talking about, Perce? There is no M-Mrs. D-Dodds." "Thanks for telling the truth." I would say, looking at him strangely. Grover would look anywhere but my face and start coughing nervously. I tried to get on with my normal life, but all I could think about was the rush of dark power that I had felt and the voice in my head that had guided me.

#

#

**AN/ Longer chapter this time, by about 300 words! As you can see, Percy is going to have some different powers than in the book. They will have to do with darkness in general. If anyone has any ideas, please share. As always, review review, review!**


End file.
